One of the most common surgical interventions today is arthrodesis, or spine fusion, in which two or more adjacent vertebral bodies are fused together in order to alleviate pain associated with the disc(s) located between those vertebral bodies. Approximately 300,000 such procedures are performed annually in the United States alone. Clinical success varies considerably, depending upon technique and indications, and consideration must be given to the concomitant risks and complications.
While spine fusion generally helps to eliminate certain types of pain, it has also been shown to decrease function by limiting the range of motion for patients in flexion, extension, rotation and lateral bending. Furthermore, it is believed that spine fusion creates increased stresses on (and, therefore, accelerated degeneration of) adjacent non-fused motion segments. Additionally, pseudoarthrosis, resulting from an incomplete or ineffective fusion, may reduce or even totally eliminate the desired pain relief for the patient. Also, the fusion device(s) used to effect fusion, whether artificial or biological, may migrate out of the fusion site, thereby creating significant new problems for the patient. Lastly, the recuperation time after a fusion procedure can be lengthy.
Recently, several attempts have been made to recreate the natural biomechanics of the spine through the use of an artificial disc. Artificial discs are intended to restore articulation between vertebral bodies so as to recreate the full range of motion normally allowed by the elastic properties of the natural disc, which directly connects two opposed vertebral bodies. However, the artificial discs developed to date do not adequately address the mechanics of motion of the spinal column.
In addition to the foregoing, posterior elements called the facet joints help to support axial, torsional and shear loads that act on the spinal column. Furthermore, the facet joints are diarthroidal joints that provide both sliding articulation and load transmission features. The facet's articular surfaces contact in extension, limiting rotation and increasing compressive load. The articular surfaces also contact on one side of the spine in lateral bending and axial rotation, also limiting rotation and transferring load.
However, the facet joints can also be a significant source of spinal disorders and, in many cases, debilitating pain. The articular cartilaginous surfaces can degenerate due to mechanical or biological factors and cause pain as with other joint osteoarthritis. For example, a patient may suffer from arthritic facet joints, severe facet joint tropism or otherwise deformed facet joints, facet joint injuries, etc. There is currently a lack of suitable intervention procedures for facet joint disorders. Facetectomy, or the removal of the facet joints, may provide some relief, but is also believed to significantly decrease the stiffness of the spinal column (i.e., hypermobility) in all planes of motion: flexion and extension, lateral bending, and rotation. Furthermore, problems with the facet joints can also complicate treatments associated with other portions of the spine. By way of example, contraindications for artificial discs include arthritic facet joints, absent facet joints, severe facet joint tropism or otherwise deformed facet joints. Accordingly, there is a need for a facet joint replacement that addresses these concerns.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,758 (Fitz I) discloses an artificial facet joint where the inferior facet, the mating superior facet, or both, are simply covered with a cap. Because placement of the cap requires no preparation of the bone or articular surfaces; it covers and, therefore, preserves the bony and articular structures.
However, simple capping of the facet has several potential disadvantages. If the facet joint is osteoarthritic, a cap will not remove the source of the pain. Additionally, at least in the case of surface replacements for osteoarthritic femoral heads, the capping of articular bone ends has proven to lead to clinical failure due to mechanical loosening. This clinical failure is hypothesized to be a consequence of disrupting the periosteum and ligamentum teres femoris, both of which play a role in delivering nutrition to the femoral head, thereby leading to avascular necrosis of the bony support structure for the surface replacement. It is possible that corresponding problems could develop from capping the facet. Another potential disadvantage of facet capping is that in order to accommodate the wide variability in anatomical morphology of the facets, not only between individuals but also between levels within the spinal column, as well as due to associated hypertrophic and degenerative changes, a very wide range of cap sizes and shapes is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,444 (“Zuchermann”) describes a spacer that is wedged between the spinous processes, a spinal extension stop, and methods to implant it. According to Zuchermann, the spacer limits rotation in extension (?) while providing flexion mobility. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,444 patent described a method to reduce stenosis by increasing posterior disc height and limiting extension. However, it is unknown exactly what function such a device would have. This device may abnormally loads the spinous processes and therefore could lead to abnormal bone remodeling. It affects the posterior elements and provides mobility, but does not alleviate posterior structures or address facet syndromes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,464 (“Martin”) describes a replacement of the articular surfaces and means for supporting and fixing these replacements to the posterior processes. The articulating surface itself is described as having “the shape, position, and orientation of a natural articular facet”. It discloses a spinal facet joint prosthesis that is supported on the lamina (which is sometimes also referred to as the posterior arch). Extending from this support structure are inferior and/or superior blades that replace the cartilage at the facet joint. The prosthesis of U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,464 generally preserves existing bony structures and therefore does not address pathologies which affect the bone of the facets in addition to affecting the associated cartilage. Furthermore, the prosthesis of U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,464 requires a secure mating between the prosthesis and the lamina. However, the lamina is a very complex and highly variable anatomical surface. As a result, in practice, it is very difficult to design a prosthesis that provides reproducible positioning against the lamina so as to correctly locate the cartilage-replacing blades for the facet joints.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,464 patent describes articular surfaces and means of attachment, but does not describe a capsular replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,191 (“Fitz II”) describes a facet prosthesis comprising superior and inferior components, pyramidal or conical in shape, fitting over the facet processes, and having low friction mating surfaces. Although this patent describes articular surfaces and means of attachment, it does not describe a capsular replacement.
Gardner et al. Eur. Spine J (2002) (Supp 2): S157-163, discloses Graf ligamentoplasty as a means of stabilizing and reducing mobility of one or more severely symptomatic motion segments associated with degenerative disc disease. FIG. 1 shows Polyester bands wrapped around a pair of pedicle screws extending from adjacent vertebral bodies. According to Gardner, appropriate Graf bands immobilizes the motion segment in lordosis with the facet joints in a position of full extension, in which position they are very stable. See page S159. Accordingly, Graf ligamentoplasty essentially immobilizes the facet joint. Gardner does not disclose a ligament that traverses a facet joint.
Senegas et al., Eur. Spine J. (2002) 11 (Supp 2): S164-9 discloses a Wallis implant system comprising a titanium interspinous blocker and a Dacron ligament, wherein the blocker is placed between two spinous processes and the Dacron ligament wraps around spinous processes. See p. S165. Accordingly, Senegas does not disclose a ligament that traverses a facet joint.
WIPO PCT Published Patent Application No. WO 00/53126 (“Ogun”) discloses a memory metal implant for fixing an articulated joint, including a facet joint.
The Dynasis system is generally used as a replacement for the natural posterior longitudinal ligament. The system includes a cable housed inside a plastic sheath, and is attached to superior and inferior pedicles. The ligament of the Dynasis system does not traverse a facet joint.